I May Just Fall
by Auraknite
Summary: Lavi is a chef at a popular restaurant and Kanda is a tough food critic. When Kanda is unsatisfied with his meal Lavi offers to cook for him privately. Will Kanda enjoy this new dish? Yuuvi. WARNING: Yaoi or BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _I May Just Fall_**

**Author: Auraknite**

**Pairing: KandaXLavi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or its characters.**

**Warning: Moderatly detailed yaoi or BoyXBoy. If you don't like that kind of thing don't read this.**

* * *

**I May Just Fall**

Allen peeked through the door that led to the dining room where the critic sat. He was worried about what he might say about his food. As he watched the dark critic, he scowled at the desert he was served with his blue-grey eyes. This Kanda Yuu character had been scowling at all of the dishes that the trainee had created. Allen reported the news to his teacher, Lavi. Lavi only said that Mr. Kanda probably had poor eyesight, and then he smiled at me reassuringly.

Lavi wouldn't tell Allen this, but he was scared about the critic too. though Lavi only met the beautiful man once, he had thought that despite his beauty Kanda Yuu was a very negative person. Oh well, the chips will fall where they may as Allen, his very food enthusiastic assistant, would say. Allen had a gambling problem that Lavi was trying to fix, because it sometimes affected his work. Like tonight...

Kanda had heard a lot about this restaurant. _The Black Order. _Some people had said that it was the height of traditional japanese cuisine. Kanda was very disappointed so far. The food was mediocre and the plating atrocious. His review was not likely to reflect positively on the establishment he was now dining at. Right after desert Kanda called for his bill, rather disappointed and grouchy as well.

Lavi noticed that the critic had just called for his check and was determined to explain why the food he had received was not as good as it normally was. As lavi approached the elegant man, he noticed how _pretty_ the man was. Yes, this man with his eyes that pierced his own so pitilessly and with his waist length hair, was truly a gorgeous specimen. Lavi's cheeks dusted a father flattering shade of pink as he thought this. This is a _man_! what was he thinking about?

Kanda hadn't expected the _chef_ to bring him his check! He also was not expecting the deliciously nervous look on the redhead's face that reminded him suddenly of the rabbit he had owned as a child, which he had so cleverly named Usagi. The man's name sudden floated to the surface of his mind. _Lavi_. hmmmm... _strange, I don't normally remember the chef's name so easily. It must be his eyepatch and the fact that his one visible eye is a shock of green _thought kanda as he noticed the other man's slight blush.

"_Whatever_ did I do to deserve the presence of the chef?" came Kanda's slightly sarcastic response to the other's appearance.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that despite what you ate tonight our food is normally superb." Lavi says in a voice that _almost_ covers his irritation over the raven-haired man's sarcasm.

Kanda is slightly surprised by this statement and only says "Is that so Mr. Lavi?"

"Yes, that is so _Mr._ Kanda. The only reason your food was not up to our normal standards is a mistake or two due to my assistant, who is now on a rather short leash."

"You put your assistants on leashes? How exciting!" Kanda says with a rather mocking tone in his low voice.

"Yes, well, they certainly seem to enjoy the experience, for the most part. Anyway, i would like to cook for you privately to make up for, what i am sure, was quite a disappointing meal. What do you say Yuu?

"... Did you just call me 'Yuu', Baka Usagi?" Kanda inquires in a voice that warns of danger.

Lavi backtrack and tries to undo the damage by saying "No, I would never be so informal with you, sir!"

"... If that is so I will think about it. For now just give me your address and if I ever plan to come i will be there at 6 o'clock tomorrow. If not i just won't come." Lavi nods as if this is a perfectly reasonable condition, which it is not, and politely refuses to take Kanda's money as he escorts him to the door.

After Kanda has left, Lavi berates allen in a surprisingly patient way. Allen, now thoroughly admonished, goes home and plays poker online with his long time net rival _Lenalee1639._ Whom he beats soundly before he is paid the 2,400 net points they had agreed to bet at the beginning of the game. Then, he silently vows never to gamble again. a promise no one sane expects him to keep.

At around 5 O'clock Lavi becomes nervous about whether the long-haired man will ever even show up to their date. _Wait...date!_ when had he started thinking of this as a date?! Now Lavi was _really_ nervous.

As Kanda readied himself to go to the chef's house he wondered over the fact that he _was_ actually going! When he had said what he had he wasn't expecting to go. He thought that he would just write the article, send it in, and wash his hands of the whole experience. Now that he had decided that he was going to go he should at least look his best. He went to his closet and looked at all of his clothes, of which he had many. As he was trying to choose between black slacks or black jeans a sudden thought assailed his mind. Why was he trying so hard to look good? Kanda brushed the thought away easily and went on to decide on the jeans and a navy blue silk button down shirt.

He was ready now.

Lavi sat in his living room on his dark green suede couch anticipating the arrival of the slightly older man. When the doorbell rang he jumped up and crossed the room to reach the door. As he opened it he was greeted by the sight of the stoic critic wearing black jeans and a dark silk shirt that hugged his body in just the right way. _Wait... stop thinking that way!_ Lavi admonished himself.

Lavi cleared his throat and said to the man standing before him while gesturing "Would you like to come in Kanda?"

"That's why i came, isn't it?" comes Kanda's sharp reply.

Lavi lowered his head "Yes... well, please do." letting his hair cover his face as he does so to hide the blush that creeping up on him.

Kanda slips past a nervous Lavi and begins to explore the room with his dusty-blue eyes. "Nice place you got here Bake Usagi." he states without a hint of sarcasm.

Lavi thanks him and then notices the words the other had used to address him and inquires as to its meaning.

"Oh, that, it just means _stupid rabbit._ Because you remind me of a rabbit i used to have." Kaanda explains as he strolls in the direction of the kitchen.

When Kanda enters the kitchen area he is shocked. If he liked what the living room looked like then he _loves_ the decor in the kitchen. Sleek black marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. To top it off the cabinetry is all stained mahogany! _Being a chef must pay well._ what an aesthetically pleasing room!

"Wow!" is all Kanda can say as he wonders at the kitchen. The expression falls from his face when he notices Lavi looking at him quizzically.

After he stops staring at the room he notices the two places set at the table. Each of them immaculate and placed just so, as if Lavi had spent the last ten minutes straightening the forks for just a moment as this.

Kanda sits at the place he assumes is his in the seat closest to the door, facing the kitchen.

Lavi takes his place in the other chair before remembering that he still needs to bring out the food! Feeling foolish he immediately jumps up to fetch the dish he had created. As he places the dish on the table Lavi glances at Kanda and is surprised to see that Kanda himself is surprised.

The Soba and Tempura set before the two looks amazing to say the least. Kanda looks at Lavi suspiciously and asks "How... did you know that this is my favorite food...?Baka Usagi?" his voice could have frozen flame.

"I-I didn't know!" Lavi stutters out, trying to explain.

"Then why... did you choose to serve this?" Kanda asks, danger dripping from his words.

"B-because it's the dish that I am best at making, a-and I wanted to show off a little." Lavi hurries to say "You know, to make up for last night?"  
This seems to satisfy Kanda And he finally decides to taste the handsome meal. As the flavors roll over his tongue Kanda closes his eyes and lets out a small moan that very clearly gives his opinion of the food. Lavi witnessing this slightly intimate gesture is taken aback and quickly gets up to have an excuse to hide his face.

Kanda notices the chef get out of his eat and realizes the sound he has just made is very embarrassing indeed. Lavi walks over to a bowl that has a strange fish swimming within. As Lavi studies the golden fish intently, his face is hidden which disappoints Kanda for some odd reason. The critic takes another bite of the wonderfully prepared dish and waits for Lavi to say or do anything to break the awkward silence they are practically wading through.

Just as he is thinking this, Lavi turns around and says, sounding rather flustered "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my pet goldfish, Timcampy!" while gesturing to the fish that almost looks like it has wings. Kanda gives a nod to acknowledge the animal and returns to eating his soba quietly.

Lavi, no longer blushing, returns to his place and begins to eat as well. As he eats his eyes slide across to where Kanda is and then up to his lips as they close around his chopsticks in a highly sensual fashion. Lavi watches this process so intently that Kanda notices the stare and clears his throat to get the other man to stop staring. Lavi, having been caught, looks away swiftly and begins to cough violently, choking on the food that he had made.

Though Kanda doesn't mean to, he lets out a bark of a laugh as the chef coughs. Lavi looks up, tears now staining the corner of his eye, now apologetically turned towards Kanda's own blue ones. Lavi's cheeks are once again dusted that light shade of pink as he stares into the other's face, looking more than a little ashamed. Kanda for some unknown reason finds this almost unbearably cute, and without even noticing, he leans forward a little bit...

Lavi following Kanda's lead leans forward slightly himself as if pull by some new form of gravity. Kanda noticing the new turn of events he had enticed into action, turns his head away in a rare show of bashfulness. Lavi however will have none of this now that his interest has been piqued and leans even closer to the stoic critic while reaching out his hand to place on the back of Kanda's neck to keep him in place.

Lavi tilts his head to the side and says "Just...let me try this...okay?" as he narrows his eyes in concentration.

* * *

**There is another chapter to come! The next one has YAOI so, again, if you dont like it don't read it! ;p**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Lavi says this, Kanda's eyes open wide and stare into the single emerald one in front of him. Slowly, without his knowledge of doing so, Kanda nods his head slightly. That's all the encouragement Lavi needs before his lips are pressed to the raven-haired beauty's own lips. Despite having already guessed Lavi's intentions Kanda is still caught off guard by the onslaught of the redhead's passion. For passionate is the only way to describe the way that Lavi's lips move against Kanda's.

Kanda slowly regains his wits and begins to move his lips in a way that is harmonious to Lavi's movements. This encourages Lavi to push his luck yet further by causing him to lick the other's lower lip in a way that begs for permission to enter. Kanda realizing that Lavi means to take control decides he will have no part of this if he can not be the one who says when, and so he nips _Lavi's_ lower lip in retribution.

Lavi gasps at Kanda's sudden aggression. When he does Kanda takes advantage of the situation and quickly slips his tongue into Lavi's mouth. Lavi, though he was not expecting to, likes this way better and mewls softly with pleasure, letting his own tongue begin to play teasingly with Kanda's as it moves about his moist cavern.

Lavi's hands which are already on Kanda's neck reach up to undo hair tie that is keeping the critic's hair on a sleek ponytail. This causes Kanda's locks to float down his back gracefully. Lavi tangles his hands into the silky waves that were just released from their binds, moaning at its dreamy quality.

Kanda allows Lavi to undo his hair tie. When he hears Lavi moan into his mouth, Kanda jumps up taking Lavi with him and pins him to the wall. All the while keeping their mouths pressed together heatedly. Lavi doesn't even seem to notice his new position pressed up against the wall. Kanda wanting more out of the encounter abandons Lavi's mouth in favor of the sensitive region right below the chef's ear.

Lavi lets out a small sigh of pleasure as Kanda proceeds to nibble on his ear seductively. Lavi, who also wants more, tugs on the buttons on the critic's shirt and eventually gets half of them undone before Kanda simply lifts the shirt over his head and discards the silk. Lavi is now free to explore the other man's chest with his eyes and hands.

Kanda returns to Lavi's mouth passionately, while simultaneously grinding his own aching hips to his new lover's. Only slightly aware of his actions; Kanda wraps Lavi's legs around his waist, picks him up, and carries him to the couch. Where he sets him down and climbs so that he is straddling the flamey-haired chef.

Lavi, finding himself below the other, blushes and looks away as Kanda begins to trail kisses down his own bare chest, for which neither have an explanation. Kanda notices that Lavi is avoiding his gaze and grabs the other mans chin between two of his fingers.

"Look at me," he commands.

Lavi obeys and lock his eye with Kanda's now stormy ones. "I refuse to regret coming here. So, don't look away! Okay?"

"O-okay Yuu," Lavi replies testing out the way the name feels.

In retaliation for the use of that forbidden name; Kanda begins to unbutton, then unzip Lavi's jeans to relieve the pressure on the chef's erection. Slowly, sensually, Kanda once again grinds his hips against Lavi's through the layers of clothing.

Lavi gasps at the friction and clutches at Kanda's back back. "P-please don't t-tease me Yuu!" He cries out.

Kanda uses one thumb to rub over one of Lavi's nipples, causing the redhead to gasp. As Kanda tugs and tweaks the pink instrument, his other hand is removing Lavi's pants completely. Lavi, not entirely in control of himself, bucks upward against Kanda begging for more friction.

Kanda decides to oblige and releases the abused nipple to use both hands to slip Lavi's underwear slowly, ever so slowly, down those enticing hips now laid bare for him to view. Lavi whimpers as the air hits his aching member. Kanda finds this small sound to be very arousing and grasps Lavi's length; pumping his hand at a languid pace from base to thrusts upward with his hips asking for more of Kanda's touch.

Lavi feels Kanda suddenly release his erection and whines. He looks at Kanda questioningly as if to say _why did you stop? _Kanda's only reply is to lift a single eyebrow and lowers his head to Lavi's cock, teasing it with his clever tongue. Lavi's hand weave through the raven beauty's tresses, massaging his scalp as Kanda's mouth plays skillfully with the other's member.

Kanda is enjoying making Lavi squirm, but likes the sounds he is making more. So Kanda uses his mouth to sheath Lavi's length. Running his tongue up and down, then dipping it into the slit at the head to lap up the pre-cum. Lavi involuntarily bucks his hips telling Kanda exactly what he wants. Kanda does as the chef wants and begins to suck on the large erection that lies between his lips while bobbing his head as he pins down Lavi's hips to stop his movements.

Lavi, panting, cries out "Y-Yuu...I'm about to...ahhh!"

As Lavi comes into Kanda's mouth, he shudders in euphoria. Kanda swallows the cum, licking Lavi's member one more time before moving back to the panting chef's waiting lips. As they break off the kiss Lavi looks up at Kanda "Yuu, what about yours?" he asks.

Kanda grins wickedly before grasping the others member once more to bring it back to its former glory, stroking it slowly to do so. "I'm glad you asked, Baka Usagi. if you would please?" Kanda says making it clear what he intends for Lavi to do. Lavi obliges and begins to unzip Kanda's jeans with his teeth, releasing some of pressure from Kanda's still clothed member. Kanda needing no more aid stands and takes off both his pants and boxers as Lavi lays on the couch and watches the show with a twinkle in his eye. Kanda now completely nude assumes his position atop Lavi once more, spreading Lavi's legs further as he descends.

Kanda takes up stroking Lavi's member again as he uses his other hand to caress Lavi's cheek. Moving his fingers to the chef's lips he commands him to suckon them. Lavi begins this making eye contact Yuu as he does so, conveying his willingness and lust in just that one look. Once Kanda has decided that his fingers are adequately coated he shifts so that Lavi's entrance is revealed.

Now pumping the chef's cock he slips one finger into Lavi's ass enjoying the tight warmth he finds there. Once Lavi has relaxed enough he pulls that out and enters again, this time with two fingers as Lavi gasps at the intrusion when he is stretched. This pain soon turn to pleasure when Kanda's fingers begin to move in and out, side to side in a scissoring motion. Kanda slips in a third finger as soon as Lavi gets used to the new sensation causing another flood of pain and pleasure to course through the younger male's body. Kanda repeats the same thing he did when there were only two until he deems Lavi suitably prepared for what comes next.

The older man removes his fingers and stops stroking Lavi's length, leaning down he kisses the other and warns "This will probably hurt, Lavi. At least at first anyways."

Lavi nods his consent and Kanda lines up his cock with Lavi's entrance, slowly, so as not to hurt his lover too much, pushing in up to the hilt. It takes all of his control not to start rocking into the redhead before he is ready. Once Lavi calms his breathing, relaxes his muscles, and nods his head, Kanda is off. First at a slow pace, then at a slightly quicker one when Lavi starts making those adorable noises of pleasure again.

Kanda feeling those warm, tight walls surrounding him is so close to losing all of his control when Lavi says "Y-Yuu...ahhh...ha-hard...harder...mmmm...please...?" Upon hearing this Kanda does just that. He pulls out almost all the way and then snaps his hips forward, slamming in and out of Lavi to the frantic rhythm they've created. To bury himself further in, Kanda moves Lavi so that his leg is now looped over the older man's shoulder.

When Kanda hits Lavi's prostate Lavi screams out his pleasure. Kanda, liking this effect aims for this spot with every thrust. Lavi arches his back giving Kanda better access to the bundle of nerves so that he can hit it over and over again.

Lavi knowing he is close to completion tells Kanda this in short panting breaths. Kanda reaches between them to Lavi's neglected member and begins to pump it in time with his well placed thrust. When Lavi finally does cum he cries out Yuu's name loudly, his inner walls tightening around Kanda's length. Kanda thrusts only a few more times before he too cums, the warm liquid spilling inside of Lavi and painting his insides white. Kanda slumps, spent, and draws slowly out of Lavi after they have ridden out their orgasms, each trembling with the pleasure of the release.

Afterwards as Lavi curls into Kanda's open and waiting arms he whispers "If you aren't careful I may just fall for you." Kanda however, is already sleeping fitfully next to his new lover.

* * *

**Tada! This is the end of my very first ever fanfic! Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**Auraknite**


End file.
